I can't imagine my future with anyone but you
by theNerdyMarauder
Summary: " It's just, I know I shouldn't say this, because I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend..but, ehm, you're still going to marry me in the end? Right? 'Cause I can't imagine my future with anyone but you." Summer before 7th grade. One-shot.


**A/N Hi everyone! So this is my first ever fanfiction.. I've just had this story in my head for a while, and I had to write it down. I just really like the idéa that even though James and Lily never even kissed, they knew that they were ment to be. :)**

**I would love it if you read it, and gave me some constructive criticism. English is not my first language, so if I have some spelling/grammar mistakes just let me know! Even though I don't think there'll be that much, I have a A+ in english after all..:P **

**So please, please read and review! :)**

**- I can't imagine my future with anyone but you. -**

I had no idea why I said it. But I had known for a long time now that it was true.

It was this summer that had changed everything. I had arrived at my family's summerhouse, we went there every year, it was my own personal paradise, and there he was. James Potter. Waiting at my door. With his hair messy, and his traditional smirk. When he saw me, he had stared; then smiled, smirked, and in the end laughed. "Evans! Looks like we're going to see a lot more to each other! Who would have thought? " I grew mad, of course. James Potter, Marauder Extraordinaire, was not the first person on my list of people I would want to see everyday for a whole summer. "We just bought a new summerhouse, you see, so we're, and by that I mean Mum, Dad, Sirius and me, we're going to stay here for two months." He laughed again, but all I did was slam the door in his face, run up to my room and then write two, very angry letters, one to my best friend, Marlene, and one for my boyfriend of four months, Tomas.

But as it turned out, instead of becoming the worst summer ever, as I first thought, it was really the best I ever had. Potter, or _James _as I eventually started calling him, turned out to be a pretty decent person. It was little things, like how he stopped pranking by hurting people, but instead pranked so that people would laugh. That time when he bought a new, much bigger ice cream to that little, muggle girl who lost her ice cream in the ground. Every Friday, when he rather stayed at home to help his dad fix the summerhouse than go join the youths of the little village at the bonfire. The way he talked about joining the fight against Voldemort as soon as he finished school, his hazel eyes shining.

And also, it was the way he treated me. The way he talked to me when I was frightened of what Voldemort might do to my family. To me. He even made me laugh, and smile. And that time I found my favourite ice-cream box at my pillow, because I briefly mentioned earlier that day that I loved just that taste.

It was when I got a letter from Tomas one month into the holiday, that I realised I hadn't missed him one bit. What kind of girlfriend was I? And when he asked if I wanted to come meet him the next weekend in Diagon Alley, I lied, said I had this "family thing", so I couldn't. I had no idea why I did that. But my stomach was aching just by the thought of seeing him. So I lied.

And I knew that my stomach aching weren't because of all the butterflies of the possibility of seeing my boyfriend again. I knew what butterflies felt like.

It was the feeling I had everyday, when I met up with James.

It was the last night before James and his family were leaving that I said it. They had been here for two months, and it was now only two weeks until school started. I had turned up at his door, eleven thirty in the night, asking if he would care for a walk. I hadn't planned on saying anything to him, I guess I hadn't really realised it by then.

We had walked along the beach for a while. We couldn't hear a sound; we weren't even talking, when I suddenly lied down in the sand to watch the millions of stars above us. James lied down beside me, and I could see from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me, before he eventually turned his head and looked up on the stars too.

"James?" I suddenly found myself whispering.

"Yeah?" he was whispering too, his voice hoarse.

"I know that I probably shouldn't say this, and , but…"

I stopped when James turned over to his side to look at me properly. He laughed, and then he said: "Wait, what? Sorry Lily, but I really didn't get any of that. "

I chuckled nervously. He tried to catch my eye, but I was still watching the stars. "Err, no, eh.. It wasn't anything. Really."

"Oh, okay." He answered simply before he turned back to look at the starts. We were once again silent, before he, after something that felt like an eternity said: "But you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah."

And then I said it.

" It's just, I know I shouldn't say this, because I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend.." I said everything as clear as I could, so I wouldn't have to start over again. " ..but, ehm, you're still going to marry me in the end? Right? 'Cause when I think about the future, about marrying, having kids, growing old. All that stuff. " I still didn't look him in the eyes, but I didn't have to either, as he still laid on his back, his eyes at the stars. "I can't imagine it with anyone else but you. " I couldn't believe what I just said, but I knew it to be true. One hundred per-cent true.

I finally turned my head over, so that I could see his reaction. He was still looking at the stars with a blank expression I his face, but then he started smiling. He was lying there, smiling, while I was having thousand of butterflies fighting a war in my stomach. And then he grabbed my small, tender hand in his.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice shaky.

"I know that this probably counts as cheating, even though I haven't even kissed you, but ehm.. " we both chuckled at this, but then he turned his head over so that he could look me in the eyes, and I could feel my breath hitch.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me? I mean, not now, but eventually?"

"Yes."

And then he grinned at me, and I grinned at him, he squished my hand, and turned his head once again against the stars, still with the grin plastered on his face.

And then he said: " We have some serious break-ups to got trough."

- THE END -


End file.
